Po střelbě
by AmelieCarter
Summary: /Odehrává se ve chvílích po střelbě a v zajetí HYDRY. Možná to ale nedopadne, tak jak by si agentka Hillová představovala, když byla vyslána na záchranou misi./ Captain America: The Winter Soldier -Vše patří společnosti Marvel-


Po střelbě

Byl to téměř čistý průstřel. O pár milimetrů níž a kulka se nemusela zachytnout pod klíční kostí. Teď jí ale Nataša při každém byť sebemenším pohybu ruky cítila. Všechny je nahnali do náklaďáku, spoutali jim ruce a bez jediného slova je odváželi neznámo kam. Dva zakuklení dozorci na ně neustále mířili zbraněmi. Steve neustále opakoval něco o Buckym a snažil se pochopit, co právě zažil.

Nataši ale slova zněli v uších velmi matně, snažila se chápat, co se Steve snaží vysvětlit, ale tělo s ní nebylo zajedno. Cítila, jak se chvěje, ruce měla chladné, ale pravé rameno měla v jednom ohni, pulsovalo jí ve spánku, v nohou se rozmáhal pocit závratě. Svíral se jí žaludek, měla pocit, jakoby se měla každou chvíli pozvracet. A ještě musela poslouchat, jak se Rogers obviňuje za sedmdesát let staré věci.

„To není tvoje chyba" Zaklonila hlavu, musela se o něco opřít, jinak se opravdu skácí k zemi.

Krev jí začala prosakovat skrze koženou bundu. Snažila se tvářit, že je všechno v pořádku, ale teď jí bylo jasné, že se někdo ozve. A taky že ano.

„Potřebujeme doktora. Když nebudeme tlačit na ránu, brzo tady vykrvácí." Ozval se Sam, ale voják v černé helmici jen pohrozil elektrickým obuškem.

Pak jím trefil svého pomocníka a zpod helmy se ozval známý hlas agentky Hillové.

Plán na útěk z konvoje byl poměrně snadný. Vyříznou otvor v podlaze a až konvoj zastaví na křižovatce, spustí se do kanálu, který bude otevřený. Agenti Schieldu budou čekat v šachtě.

Bylo to tak snadné, že se na tom snad nic nedalo pokazit.

Natashu zradila zdravá paže ve chvíli, kdy se měla zachytit podvozku a spustit se na žebřík. Kdyby jí Steve nechytil, padala by dobrých pět metrů do odporné kanálové šachty. Vytáhl jí zpátky do auta a to se dalo do pohybu. Plán selhal. Rogers a Nataša pokračovali vstříc smrti.

„Na tři. Vyrazím dveře, chytneš se mě a odkulíme se stranou."

„Můžeme?" Už teď jí Steve držel, jinak by nejspíš upadla. Přikývnutím mu potvrdila, že rozumí, i když jí to určitě stálo hodně úsilí.

„Raz. Dva. Tři!" Vykopnul dveře a chvíli se díval do tváře řidiči náklaďáku jedoucího za nimi. V duchu si ale přeměřoval, kam zhruba musí doskočit. „Musíme se trochu rozběhnout. Budu tě držet, ale musíš mi trochu pomoct."

Nataši se povedlo s napětím posledních sil udělat pár kroků a odrazit se od auta. Ke straně jí strhla váha Stevova těla a oba cítili, jak se jen kousek za nimi prohnalo černé auto únosců. Kolem nebylo nic, co by zbrzdilo jejich dopad, takže se natáhli přímo na asfaltu. K průstřelu ramene, se přidali ještě nesčetné odřeniny.

„Nat! Vstávej, musíme pryč! Rychle, snaž se!"

Pohnula hlavou ze strany na stranu a nezraněnou rukou se pokusila mávnout od sebe. „Běž, jen tě zdržuju. Musíš najít lidi ze Schieldu a zastavit Hydru." Zakašlala a popadla druhý dech „Běž Rogersi!" Křikla na něho z posledních sil, protože se nad ní skláněl a už poněkolikáté za ten den jí bral do náruče.

Vědomí nabyla asi po půl hodině. Trvalo jí dalších několik minut, než otevřela oči. Chvíli si myslela, že je na lodi. Houpavý pohyb, skoro jakoby se vznášela na vlnách a hučení podobný lehkému příboji. Když se jí podařilo otevřít po několika minutách oči, po moři nebyla jediná známka. Pohupování bylo způsobeno Rogersovým rychlým krokem a hučení způsobovalo proudění krve ve spáncích. Steve jí pevně svíral, možná si ani nevšiml, že se na něj dívá. Neustále se rozhlížel a otáčel. Agenti Hydry jim byli v patách.

„Budeš od krve" zamumlala do jeho ramene. Sevřel jí ještě pevněji. „Jak dlouho jsem…"

„Asi patnáct minut. Pořád ale krvácíš, bolí tě to víc nebo…"

„Skoro to necítím, mám tu ruku ještě?" Na chvíli k ní shlédl a pokusil se o úsměv.

„Zatím si v celku agentko Romanovova" odbočil z hlavní třídy do užších uliček a proplétal se s Natašou v náručí dál k jihu. Nataša se ještě chvíli vzpamatovávala ze mdlob, ale pak si vynutila, aby jí pustil. Klopýtala vedle něj, za cenu menší slovní pře. Steve jí ale stejně svíral kolem pasu a co pár kroků poponesl.

„Jsme v Brooklynu, nic mi tady ale nepřipadá povědomé, zkusíme se dostat do doků, tam bychom se mohli dobře skrýt."

Nataša se konečně taky začala soustředit na okolí a na rozdíl od Rogerse tuhle část města poznávala. Ruská čtvrť Brighton Beach, jako naschvál si však nemohla vybavit žádnou známou adresu.

„Já to tady znám. Ale nemůžeme se zdržovat!" Přemohla slabost způsobenou ztrátou krve a zrychlila.

„Mohl bych zkusit koupit něco v lékárně, něco od bolesti." Nadhodil Steve a přizpůsobil se jejímu tempu.

„Ne! Je to nebezpečné a navíc, já u sebe nemám ani čtvrťák. Všechno mi vzali."

„Mě taky" připustil sklesle, „jenže musíme něco vymyslet, jinak my za chvíli vykrvácíš. Nebo zase omdlíš a potřebuju tě při smyslech."

Nataša si neodpustila uštěpačnost. „Velký Kapitán Amerika mě potřebuje. Tak to bych se měla vzchopit." A nejspíš nechtěně doprovodila svou větu bolestným zasyknutím, když ramenem moc pohnula.

Steve jí chtěl něčím taky usadit, ale v tom se před nimi otevřeli dveře jakési pochybné ruské nálevny a stačili se schovat za roh právě včas, aby unikli pohledům několika přiopilých mužů. Mluvili rusky, takže Steve nerozumněl.

„Slyšel si to? Ten jejich pošahanej Americkej Kapitán hrdina, prý zradil celou jejich vládní organizaci. Utíkal s tou zrzavou běhnou. Pak v televizi ukazovali, jak je dostali. Říkám to pořád, že to nemají v hlavě srovnaný tyhle Američani, jednou si zachrání New York a pak se bodnou do vlastních zad!"

„Da! Da! Je to pořád stejný, bordel tu měli a mají. Sem zvědavej, jak s nima naloží."

Hlasy místo aby se vzdalovali, stále nabírali na zvučnosti. Steve sice ničemu nerozuměl, ale pochopil stejně jako Nataša, že by je neměli vidět.

„Rogersi!" Zašeptala a poklepala mu na rameno, aby s otočil. Ukazovala na pootevřené sklepní okénko. Proběhla mezi nimi blesková mlčenlivá domluva a Steve se začal soukat po nohou do sklepa, málem se zasekl, ale okénko naštěstí povolilo v pantech a on zmizel ve tmě. Nataša nečekala na jeho pokyn a vrhla se za ním, protože tři chlápci právě zahnuli za roh.

Po zběžném prohlédnutí šerého sklepa si uvědomili, že se dostali právě pod onu hospodu. Všude byli bedny chipsů, plechovek piva a vodky. Hlavně té vodky.

Steve šel zkusit, jestli jsou dveře odemčené, klika se ale ani nehnula. „Tak a jsme úplně v háji, tady nás nikdo nenajde a nemáme se odsud jak dostat."

„Ale pokud nikdo, tak nikdo, takže ani Hydra" Nataša stále obhlížela sklep a popravdě ho ani moc nevnímala. Pořád jí bolela hlava a začínala se k tomu přidávat slabost v nohou. Potřebovala si sednout, ale napřed musela najít nějaké nářadí a nůž. Po posunutí pár prázdných krabic, ale našla jen vysunovací ostří pro řezání lepicích pásek a kartonů.

„Bude to muset stačit" zamumlala si pro sebe a otočila se na Rogerse, který hledal vypínač.

„Až rozsvítíš, čeká tě práce Rogersi" v ten okamžik něco zapraskalo a na stropě se rozžhnula jediná matná žárovka.

„Jaká?" Přešel k ní a pomohl jí posadit se, tak aby byla opřená o zeď.

Polkla, zhluboka se nadechla a podala mu nůž na krabice. „Dostaň ven tu kulku."

„To ale nejde! Ne tímto! Natašo, pro Boha vždyť tím… to nejde!" Výrazně zbledl. Čemuž se nedokázala neusmát. „Americký hrdina, vycvičený voják a bojí se vzít do ruky nůž." Rameno už opět přicházelo k sobě, takže začínala opět pociťovat nesnesitelnou bolest. Což bylo poznat i na hlase.

„Prostě to udělej! Přežila jsem horší věci, než bude tvůj chirurgický zákrok."

Rogers dál vrtěl hlavou. „Budete tě to bolet ještě víc a nemáme žádný obvaz, ani žádnou dezinfekci. Nic! Když do toho začnu vrtat, vykrvácíš. Už teď si ztratila aspoň litr krve."

Možná by pokračoval v hysterickém monologu, ale na tvář mu dosedla dobře mířená facka.

„Uklidni se Rogersi, nadechni se, vydechni a poslouchej mě." Zakašlala, až se celá otřásla.

Steve si promnul tvář a opravdu párkrát zhluboka nasál vzduch a zase ho vypustil.

„Dobře, předpokládám, že s tím nějakou zkušenost máš? A budeš mi pomáhat?" Přikývla a naznačila, ať jí pomůže vysvléct. Bundou jí podložil záda a zůstal na ní dál zírat. „Tričko taky" naznačila jemn matném světle si nemohla nevšimnout lehkého ruměnce na jeho tváři. Přemáhal se, aby se stále soustředil na její obličej.

„Klid Rogersi, nebudu si nejspíš ani pamatovat. Jak to vypadá?"

Naklonil se blíž a lehce se dotýkal zarudlé napuchlé kůže kolem průstřelu.

„Moc hezky ne, snad se ta kulka zastavila někde blízko, jinak ji ven nedostanu."

Prohmatal jí i rameno kolem. „Co teď? Nemůžu do toho jen tak říznout."

Chvíli nemluvila a pak natáhla ruku k jedné bedně, „tu vodku mi podej."

„Tomu se říká dezinfekce tam u nás. Můžeš mi to tím vyčistit," natáhl se po láhvi, ale zastavila ho, „až si loknu." Pro Natašu znamenalo loknutí téměř čtvrt láhve najednou.

„Bože moj, teď mi pomáhej" viditelně polkla a podala láhev Rogersovi.

Vodka střelnou ránu spíš vypálila, než vyčistila, ale Nataša kromě zatnutí svalů nedala nijak najevo bolest. Pak Steve přiblížil k rameni rozklepanou ruku a čepel přiložil těsně nad průstřel. Chtěl něco říct, ale všechny slova vyšli naprázdno. Už mu nezbýval nic jiného než zatlačit a sledovat jak tenká ocel proniká do zarudlé kůže a z nově vznikající rány unikají kapičky krve. Zatnul zuby a na nůž ještě přitlačil. Nataši uniklo ze rtů slabé zaúpění. Když oddálil nůž, ruka se mu už neklepala a zklidnil se mu dech. „Musím to něčím utřít, vadí ti, když přijdeš o tričko?" Zavrtěla hlavou a vtiskla mu černou látku do ruky. Opatrně setřel stékající krev. Znovu prohlédl doteky okolí rány, sice to mělo vliv na zesílení krvácení, ale taky se mu podařilo nahmatat kulku. „Mám ji…"

„Nemám ale nic čím to vytáhnout" zvednul oči od rány a podíval se na ni. Střetli se pohledem, dávala mu jasně najevo, že teď nesmí přestat.

„Dobře, dobře…tak já zkusím…" promnul si zátylek, „bude to asi hodně bolet, ale ještě vydrž."

„Jestli si myslíš, že zatím to byl nějaký med, tak tě musím vyvést z omylu. Dělej, co chceš, ale hlavně už něco dělej!"

Palcem držel kus kůže a docela jasně viděl matné zabarvenou kulku. Nataša drtila v ruce láhev vodky, k tomu ještě celkem jadrně nadávala v ruštině. Steve, se značným odporem, ukazováčkem podebral podlouhlý projektil. Děkoval za svůj silný žaludek, protože cítil horkou krev a jemné tepání ve svalech. Trochu zatáhnul, Nataša sebou cukla, ale kulka se ani nepohnula. Musí to jít jinak.

„Jako náplast" řekl nechtěně nahlas a než ho stihla Nataša něčím zastavit, trhnul směrem k sobě. Nataša tlumeně vykřikla. Svaly a šlachy museli ustoupit mnohem větší síle a dlouhý ostrý projektil z pušky skončil na zemi vedle Nataši.

Steve vydechl úlevou a rukávem si setřel čelo. „Už to jen zavážu." Roztrhl na poloviny černé tričko, jednou částí jí ránu znovu utřel a složil jí pod druhý díl, který uvázal kolem ramena, jak nejlépe to šlo.

Dělal, že si nevšiml Natašina vzlyknutí a následného otření očí.

„Pomůžu ti" nastavil jí bundu a opatrně jí přetáhnul přes zraněné rameno a zapnul. Se zpoceného čela jí odhrnul pramen vlasů. Po tváři se jí pomalu kutálela opožděná slza. Setřel jí palcem a usmál se na ní.

„Není ti zima?"

„Možná…" zašeptala. S poslední slzou jakoby z ní unikal i adrenalin, který jí dosud držel při smyslech.

Rogers se opřel o zeď vedle ní, bez dalších dotazů nebo nabídek si jí přitáhl do náruče, do hřejivého objetí. „Zkus si trochu odpočinout. Budu hlídat."

Neměla sílu protestovat proti téhle pozici. Nejspíš si musí zvyknout, že nějaký čas, bude ona ta slabší. A bude muset přiznat, že jí zachránil. Už po několikáté.

„Díky Steve," dotkla se lehce jeho tváře, i když se na něj nedívala, „bez tebe bych to nezvládla."


End file.
